dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Paragon Paths/Bard
__NOEDITSECTION__Bard-specific Paragon Paths. Blessed Psalmist "???" :Prerequisite: Bard Blessed Psalmist Features :??? :??? :??? '''Blessed Psalmist Powers Cunning Prevaricator "There is a saying among the fey creatures who trip between worlds: Only through dishonesty is honor earned." :Prerequisite: Bard Fey tricksters, gnomes, and storytellers of every race know many legends unfamiliar to other creatures-tales from secluded forests, burrows deep underground, the lairs of powerful beasts, and the locked vaults of powerful monarchs. And what they don't know, they make up. As a cunning prevaricator, you traffic in the honored (at least among some) traditions of exaggeration, misdirection, and out-and-out lying. You study and follow the teachings of great fabulists of the past-all of them fictional, almost certainly-and apply that knowledge to your bardic skills. You transfer your natural talent for illusion and deception to your friends, granting them some small measure of glory or so you try to convince them. Cunning Prevaricator Features :Virtue of Deceit (11th level): When you use your Bardic Virtue class feature, one ally you choose within 5 squares of you gains combat advantage against the target of his or her next attack. :Shrouding Action (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you and one ally you choose within 5 squares of you become invisible until the end of your next turn. :Trickster's Mercy (16th level): When you use majestic word to heal a bloodied ally, that ally becomes invisible until the start of his or her next turn. Cunning Prevaricator Powers Daring Blade "???" :Prerequisite: Bard :??? :??? :??? '''Daring Blade Powers Euphonic Bow "Each arrow's release plucks the string of my lethal instrument. My bow sings a dirge for your passing." :Prerequisite: Bard You intertwine music, archery, and magic into a single glorious craft that is as artistic as it is martial. Your foes waver between fear and admiration even as you draw a bead on them. Every shot from your bowstring resonates with a melodious tone, and the percussion of your arrows finding their marks drives the battle forward like a drumbeat. Even your foes' cries of pain blend with the clash of weapons against shields and armor. Your arcane might weaves it all into a fantastic symphony of battle. Creating this wondrous performance depends partially on your ability to see an instant into the future. Timing is everything. Euphonic Bow Features :Bow Implement (11th level): You can use a bow as an implement for your bard attack powers. Add the bow's enhancement bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls, as well as to any extra damage granted by a property (if applicable) when using the bow as an implement. You do not add your weapon proficiency bonus to the attack roll when you use your bow as an implement. When you use a bow as an implement for a ranged bard attack power, the power's range is increased to the bow's normal range (if the power's range is shorter). You can also use the power at the bow's long range, with the normal -2 penalty to the attack roll. :Harmonic Action (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, one ally you choose within 10 squares of you can make a basic attack as a free action. :Volley Fire (16th level): If you score a critical hit with a ranged bard attack power, you can make a ranged basic attack against the target as a free action. Euphonic Bow Powers Grave Caller "Some deserve nothinB but death, and those most deserving are marked by their crimes. Like a requiem's crescendo, I pursue the marked ever more closely to give them their due." :Prerequisite: Bard Rumors of an ancient organization of assassin-bards sometimes surface in taverns. Such tales are quickly quelled as foolish romance, of course. If the existence of the secret group to which you belong became common knowledge, your work would be that much harder to accomplish. Your shadowy organization, known as the Grave Callers, has tasked its members to seek out and slay those who prey on the innocent. Its leaders identify those individuals to you through clever courier drops or magical sendings, marking them indelibly as your targets. You are making the world a better place with each undesirable element that you remove, and that knowledge drives you to continue your work. Through your ancient and deadly song, you improve the chances of all other creatures, one death at a time. Grave Caller Features :Dirge ofInescapable Doom (11th level): Once per encounter as a minor action, you can place a deathmark on a single enemy within 10 squares of you. The deathmark lasts until the end of the encounter. If you miss with an encounter attack power against a creature that has your deathmark, the attack still deals Id6 + your Charisma modifier damage. :Gravecall Action (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you gain a +4 bonus to damage rolls until the end of your next turn. :Path to the Grave (16th level): Whenever you make an attack roll with an encounter or a daily attack power against a creature that has your deathmark, roll a d20 twice and use either result. Grave Caller Powers Half-Elf Emissary "There is strength in numbers, and I have many friends who trust me and are willing to fight for me." :Prerequisite: Bard You hate to be tied to anyone location for too long; you'd rather be on the road, meeting new creatures and seeing new lands and nations. As a result, you feel at home nearly anywhere. This same ability also puts you in the good graces of people you meet along the way. Your inborn empathy and acquired diplomatic skill allow you to fit into nearly any society-if not as someone who has always lived there, then at least as a trusted friend. By understanding many kinds of people and creatures, you learn how to protect them- or fight them, if need be. When things turn rough, you can use your knowledge of other creatures to your advantage in a fight. The more foes that try to stop you, the better you can tangle their swords and spells, confounding their attempts to hurt you. Half-Elf Emissary Features :Skilled Speech (11th level): Your bonus to Diplomacy checks from your Group Diplomacy racial trait equals your Charisma modifier. In addition, addition, allies within 10 squares of you apply this bonus to all checks with Charisma-based skills in which you are trained. :Valorous Action (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, allies you can see gain a +2 power bonus to all defenses until the end of your next turn. In addition, you regain the use of the encounter power you gained from your Dilettante racial feature if you have used it during this encounter. :Heal the Besieged (16th level): Whenever you use a bard healing power on an ally, increase the ~ number of hit points regained by 1d6 for each enemy that is adjacent to that ally. Half-Elf Emissary Powers Karmic Shaper "Reality can be manipulated. Good works weave shining marks into it, while evils done stain its threads. Both propagate forward and backward in time, and their consequences will find you late or soon." :Prerequisite: Bard, Virtue of Prescience class feature Moral consequence is something all creatures face, whether they recognize its existence or not. The effects of each creature's deeds influence the past, present, and future. You do not hold this view as a philosophical belief: It is demonstrably true. Each action a being takes is like planting a seed. Depending on the deed's nature, harvesting its fruits might bring joy or pain. You seek to increase your own measure of joy in the world, while ensuring that your foes reap equivalent pain for their past misdeeds. You are an interpreter of karma. With your prescient sight, you can collect your foes' karmic debt in a timely, sometimes dramatic fashion. On the other hand, your own actions touch only lightly on the karmic surface of cause and consequence. You shape the fates of others without unduly affecting your own final destiny. Karmic Shaper Features :Fated Action (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you can reroll any single d20 roll you make this turn. :Karmic Virtue (11th level): If you use Virtue of Prescience to increase an ally's defense and the enemy's attack still hits, the ally targeted by the triggering enemy's attack can spend a healing surge as a free action. :Karmic Strike (16th level): When you use Virtue of Prescience, one ally within 10 squares of you can make a ranged or melee basic attack as a free action against the triggering enemy. Karmic Shaper Powers Keeper of the Past "???" :Prerequisite: Bard Keeper of the Past Features :' :' :' '''Keeper of the Past Powers' Life Singer "When the scourae wind blows coldest from the heiahts, I will be ready. My voice will be added to the melody that will preserve the eladrin from an ancient foe." :Prerequisite: Bard Far to the north in the Feywild echo of the world, a freezing wind howls out of the Scourge Mountains every twenty years. Colloquially called the scourge wind, this is no common gale; it is the manifestation of an ancient curse, created when an infant eladrin princess of elder blood was slain in her crib. That evil deed resonates yet, despite efforts by later sovereigns to make amends, building year after year until a sentient, malevolent storm is born. Infused with rage for innocence lost, the lethal blast is bent on freezing to death as many creatures as possible before it blows itself out. In answer to this recurring threat, the eIadrin of the foothills found a way to keep the scourge wind at bay-a song of life that diminishes the hatred and fury of the storm and ameliorates its lethal cold. As a life singer, you have studied this song and honed your voice to pacify the scourge wind. Your sacred quest is to travel the worlds, promoting peace and protecting life, so that you can infuse your song with the experience you gain. When the scourge wind next blows, you and the chorus of other life singers will be ready to lift your voices in the great song of life. Life Singer Features :Find Another Way (11th level): Allies within 5 squares of you gain a +2 bonus to skill checks and ability checks. :Peaceful Action (11th level): Whenever an ally within 5 squares of you spends an action point to take an extra action that is not an attack, that ally gains Id8 + your Charisma modifier temporary hit points. :Serene Will (16th level): If you miss with an attack roll for an attack that targets Will, you can reroll the attack roll. If this attack does not deal damage, you gain a +2 power bonus to the reroll. Life Singer Powers Mythic Skald "???" :Prerequisite: Bard Mythic Skald Features :' :' :' '''Mythic Skald Powers' Student of the Seven “Why hitch your cart to just one horse?” :Prerequisite: Bard, any multiclass feat Among the many legends told by bards, a few mythic figures appear with some regularity, including the mysterious Seven. The Seven are sisters, or sometimes brothers, whose names vary from tale to tale. They’re not gods, but they’re not mortals either; sometimes they’re exarchs of Corellon or some other god, and sometimes they’re angels who come from seven different dominions. But most often, they’re simply the Seven. Some tales describe them as patrons of the arts, inventors or sponsors of dance, poetry, singing, instrumental music, painting, drama, and the like. Other tales describe them as patrons of every mortal activity, or even as sponsors of different power sources. The Seven are never exactly the same in any two tales, or even in the same tale told twice. And as their student, neither are you. Following the promptings of the Seven, your interests accept no limitations. No narrow field of study can contain your wide-ranging curiosity. You excel as an arcane leader, but what’s to prevent you from learning a few tricks from a martial defender or a primal controller? No knowledge is off limits, and nothing is impossible. By taking multiclass feats and learning powers from a variety of classes, you always have the right tool for the job. In addition, you learn spells that have enormous versatility, ensuring that you can provide help anytime you or an ally needs a bonus in a specific area. You dabble in a little bit of everything, and you manage not only to improve yourself but also to make others a little better at what they do best. Student of the Seven Features :Daily Mastery (11th level): At the end of an extended rest, you can replace a daily attack power granted through a multiclass feat with another daily attack power of the same level or lower from the same class. :Versatile Action (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you regain the use of an encounter utility power or an encounter attack power that you gained through a multiclass feat and that you have used during this encounter. :Compensatory Insight (16th level): When you use an attack power granted through a multiclass feat, you gain a bonus to the attack’s damage roll equal to your Intelligence modifier. Student of the Seven Powers Summer Rhymer “Ancient rhythms, endlessly refreshed. This blade cuts like a poem.” :Prerequisite: Bard, Virtue of Cunning class feature Among the most powerful residents of the Feywild is Tiandra, the Summer Queen. Her court is a reflection of her unearthly beauty, hung with flower garlands and alive with bustling activity. Her smile can ripen crops, and her favor bestowed on a mortal can quicken the gifts of song and poetry. Whether the Summer Queen has actually smiled on you or you merely aspire to seek her blessing, you claim some association with the Summer Fey and study their musical magic. In your feytouched presence, you and your allies teleport freely, and you can call on the Summer Queen’s powers of growth to aid your own healing powers. If you serve the Summer Queen well, you might hope to receive some favor from her. Great heroes of the past have sometimes received noble titles, magic instruments, access to powerful enchantments, and other gifts from her hand. As the fey go, the Summer Queen is relatively trustworthy, but be warned: No fey gift is truly free. Summer Rhymer Features :Feypath (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, you teleport yourself or an ally adjacent to you 5 squares as a free action before or after the extra action. :The Queen’s Grace (11th level): Whenever you grant healing with a bard healing power, add your Charisma modifier to the hit points regained by each target. :Judgment of the Summer Court (16th level): Whenever an enemy’s missed attack triggers your Virtue of Cunning class feature, you gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls against that enemy until the end of your next turn. Summer Rhymer Powers Resourceful Magician "???" :Prerequisite: Bard Resourceful Magician Features :' :' :' '''Resourceful Magician Powers' Voice of Thunder “When thunder speaks, all nature feels a twinge of fear.” :Prerequisite: Bard Your voice is your power, and as you study and practice ancient bardic traditions, your power grows stronger. The rumble of thunder in a stormy sky, the tremor of the earth that topples buildings, the rhythm of waves crashing against the shore, the explosive detonation of fire—your voice is the raw elemental power of sound, booming and concussive. Variations of this path appear in the bardic traditions of many races and cultures. Eladrin often associate their magical traditions with forces of nature, and like a bralani of autumn winds or a tulani of summer sun, you might be a noble eladrin of the thunderstorm. Dwarf and goliath bards are more inclined to think of the rumble of stone. Drow bards speak of the voice of fury or of madness that empowers their harshly beautiful music. Tieflings wield explosive force with their mighty voices. The features and powers of this path increase the range and effectiveness of your thunder powers. Your thunderous songs and shouts echo to repeat their assault on your foes, and your song of thunder gives your allies the ability to conjure echoes of your booming voice. Voice of Thunder Features :Voice of Thunder (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, the size of any close burst attack you make during that action increases by 1, and the size of any close blast attack you make during that action increases by 2. :Voice to Wake the Dead (11th level): As a free action, you can grant a dying ally within 10 squares of you a +2 power bonus to death saving throws. The bonus lasts until that ally is no longer dying. :Booming Words (16th level): You gain a +2 bonus to damage rolls when using a thunder power. Voice of Thunder Powers War Chanter “Together we take our place among the greatest heroes the world has ever known!” :Prerequisite: Bard, Virtue of Valor class feature Bards look to the tales of past heroes for inspiration and use those tales to spur their allies. As a war chanter, you embrace those tales as a pattern for your own life, leading your companions into battle with songs and cadences that extol the virtues of bravery, endurance, and strength of arms. The roar of battle, the clash of steel on steel, the warrior’s cry, the tramp of marching feet—these are all notes you weave into the symphony of war, which flows across the field like a raging torrent, catching up your friends and foes alike. Your music and oratory inspire your allies to greater deeds of valor. Your Virtue of Valor grants temporary hit points to you as well as to your allies, and your own battle prowess can bolster your allies against injury. Your powers are similar in some ways to those of a warlord, granting your allies movement and attacks against the foes you strike with your own weapon. War Chanter Features :Inspire by Example (11th level): When you spend an action point to take an extra action, each ally within 5 squares of you gains a bonus to attack rolls and damage rolls equal to your Constitution modifier until the end of your next turn. :Inspire by Word (11th level): When an ally gains temporary hit points from your Virtue of Valor, you gain the same number of temporary hit points. In addition, when you reduce an enemy to 0 hit points or bloody an enemy, one ally within 10 squares of you gains temporary hit points equal to 5 + your Constitution modifier. The number of temporary hit points equals 8 + your Constitution modifier at 21st level. :Inspire by Deed (16th level): You can spend 2 action points during an encounter, instead of only 1. War Chanter Powers Category:Paragon Paths